Another Demon Dean Story
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! NOT DESTIEL! Enjoy!
1. No! Not Yet!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Yup. The title is correct. This is another demon Dean story. *headtodesk* This plot bunny has been in my head for a while and I've been playing around with a few ideas, and got this. Plot bunnies everywhere! Lol. That and I haven't really played with the more recent seasons, so yeah. Anyways. Welcome all! Welcome all newcomers! And a big "WAZ UP?!" to my regular readers! To my regulars if you left reviews on the epilogue to my previous story, I got them, and I thank you! Y'all make me smile :) Anywho, after this fic in the line up, I have a request from Miss elliereynolds777, and then I have the sequel to Sam Back to Sammy, and somewhere along the way I'll be collaborating with a fellow reader/author. After that I don't know what will be next. I do have episodes to fix, and more AUs to play with. But for now, that's the line up! I don't know how long this fic will be. When I outlined it, it went in so many directions, ugh. One way it ended short, the other long, another ended badly warranting a sequel...*headtodeskagain* Sigh. My plot bunnies don't want to calm down. I wish they would though. Alright...I should stop rambling and get moving. This is an AU, though my regulars know this already. NO DESTIEL! Nothing against it, just don't write it. Castiel just plays a good mother. We clear? We good? Alrighty then! Let's get going!**

 **Summary: Season 10 AU! While looking for his now demonic brother, Sam gets killed and refuses to move on until Dean is a human once more. So he's brought back as a...baby? Oh boy. Dean comes home and realizes it was a mistake to leave his brother behind. Daddy Dean is back and Mommy Cas? No, it's not Destiel (nor will it ever be). Cas just makes a good mommy.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **No! Not Yet!**

Ever since his now demonic brother left him behind, Sam had been going crazy trying to find him. He used spells, rituals, and anything under the sun to find his brother. He couldn't let Dean go. Dean hasn't and would never let Sam go, so he wasn't going to let his brother go. Not so easily either. He just wish his shoulder was in better shape. He had broken it when he and Cas were locked in battle with another demon. He sighed. Cas was right though. At least it was his shoulder and nothing vital.

He opened his book and began researching for his next hunt. Demon hunt. Since Dean was a demon, he knew other demons might know where he or Crowley are hiding out. He searched through book after book, web page after web page, and got nothing. He became frustrated and went out for a drive, despite the raging storm outside. The storm started last night and hadn't let up since. He was surprised the bunker hadn't lost power yet with the lightning. But then again the bunker was pretty heavy duty.

He didn't know where he was driving or how long he was going to be gone, but he needed to clear his head before he got back to work. Driving one handed wasn't too hard but Sam preferred to drive with two hands, that and Dean always yelled at him to drive with two hands.

'I'll get you back big brother.' Sam thought to himself.

Suddenly bright lights blinded him and blacked out with the sound of metal hitting metal.

Sam opened his eyes and gasped. He looked around and saw he was outside of his car, and his sling was gone. He then looked behind and couldn't believe his eyes. His body was trapped in his car that was crunched and in pieces, the other car was wrapped around a telephone pole. He heard voices screaming and barking orders. When they got the other persons body out of his car, they rushed him to the ambulance and took him to the hospital. It took longer to retrieve his body, but when they did he cringed. His body was horribly mangled and he knew he was dead. There was no way he survived.

He followed his body to the hospital where they proclaimed him dead. They took his body to the morgue and where they laid his body on the cool metal slab. He didn't want to see or his autopsy, so he went to see about the other person. He found the other person in a recovery room barely alive. The doctors were saying the teenager was high and lost control of his car when the police gave chase. The doctors told the officers that the boy probably wouldn't survive the night.

Sam shook his head and closed his eyes. He wanted to go home. He opened his eyes and found he was back in the bunker. He then broke down and began throwing books and overturning the tables and chairs in his rage. He didn't want to die. Not yet! He still needed to find Dean and make him human.

"It's not fair." He whispered. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

His screams echoed throughout the bunker.

"I won't move on! I can't! I haven't gotten Dean and saved him! I have to save him! I won't move on!" Sam ranted.

"Prayer granted." A voice whispered in the shadows.

Sam howled in rage again and then in pain. He blacked out again.

Castiel entered the bunker to check on Sam. He had been really worried about him and needed to be sure he was alright. When he reached the library he gasped at the mess.

"Sam?! Are you home?! SAM?!" Castiel called.

Castiel heard a cry and headed to it. It was coming from Dean's room. He opened the closed door and looked inside.

"Sam?" He asked.

He walked in and gasped. On the bed was a baby wrapped in a blanket. He picked the crying baby up and rocked him. He used his power to who this mystery baby was and gasped again. The baby was Sam!

"Sam. What has happened?" Castiel asked.

Sam continued to cry and Castiel feared it wasn't good. So before he could get some answers he needed to care for the now infant Sam. Castiel took the baby to one of the bunkers baby nurseries, he guessed some of the Men of Letters had children at some point, and rocked Sam singing to him in Enochian. Once the baby was asleep a being revealed herself. Castiel took a blanket from the crib and slung it around his shoulders, he placed Sam in the blanket making sure he was secure to his chest, he hid Sam underneath his trench coat, and then brought his knife.

"Who are you?" Castiel demanded.

 **Cliffy! Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun! Anyways, there's the beginning! Yes, Cas is still an angel, in this AU he never lost his grace.**

 **Until Next Time! *drinks some chocolate milk* Nothing like a new episode of SPN and choco milk.**


	2. Castiel Makes A Good Mommy

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Oh my glob, an update on time! Lol. I'm slowly trying to get back into the swing of updating regularly like I use too. These last few months have been crazy! Anyways. No new Supernatural until March 23rd?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Imma gonna die...*flatlines* Oh see! Dead already! XD I'm joking. I'm bummed though. But maybe I'll get to work on my book. I mean, more than usual. I've been so lost with this one it isn't funny. My trilogy came to me easily, but for some reason this is escaping me, and the funny part is I had this outlined since 2002. Yeah. *headtodesk* Anyways. I watched the new episode last night and laughed so much! Though I did wished they would've had WWE people. It would've been even funnier to see John Cena on the show XD Alright, I'm starting to ramble and I need to stop. So here we go! When we left off, Sammy came back as a baby! Aww! Baby Sammy!**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling! Baby Sammy is too cute and I couldn't resist for this one!**

 **spnfanforlife-This fic is going to rock! I know it. Forwards my darling!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Thank you my darling! I love this idea and this will definitely get Dean's attention.**

 **NightReader22-Hmmm thank you my darling :)**

 **NymphRiannon-Thank you! And let's go find out what's going to happen!**

 **hW-Thank you darling XD**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Castiel Makes A Good Mommy**

"Who are you?" Castiel demanded.

"Easy my darling brother. I'm here to help." The voice said.

"Reveal yourself. Now." Castiel growled.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and Castiel was in awe. He hadn't seen this sister since he was a child. But then again this sibling took care of all the babies in Heaven, human or angel. She hardly had time to play or to spend with him. It made him sad, but when she would read to him it was their special time together and he cherished it. It was good to see this sibling again, but he had to wonder what was going on and what she was doing here. He put his blade down but still kept Sam hidden from her. He was going to protect Sam at all costs.

"Lailah. It is good to see you again." Castiel offered a small smile.

"It's good to see you little brother." Lailah smiled.

"Lailah why are you here?" Castiel asked.

"I heard that Sam died and he refused to move on until his brother was human again. I admire that in a soul. Not wanting to give up until the bitter end. So I brought him back as a baby. Since his mother's dead I couldn't rebirth him, but this will work." She said.

"Will Sam remember everything?" Castiel asked.

"He remembers, yes. But he may lose those memories overtime." Lailah said.

Castiel nodded. "I will need supplies for him."

"Of course! I will get them, but first I need to check on him and be sure he's alright." Lailah said outstretching her arms.

Castiel was hesitant but gave the baby over to her, keeping a good watch over him. She cooed over the fussy baby and determined he was fine. She handed the tiny baby back to Castiel and went to Heaven to gather all the necessary supplies for the baby. The Men of Letters had supplies but were outdated and Sam needed better. Castiel calmed Sam down and set him back in the blanket, and cleaned the nursery. He was going to just going to drag the crib into Sam's old room. But the nursery would provide Castiel with the proper things he needed, like a changing table. After a few hours and some help from his sister, the nursery looked great! It was painted with a midnight blue and silver tones, the crib and changing table was handmade with very sturdy wood and stained black, there sigils and protection symbols marked everywhere and Castiel added more, there was a rocking chair that matched the rest of the furniture, hard wood flooring with a midnight blue rug. The nursery looked nice.

"Alright little brother. I have to get back to Heaven, but if you need anything call me." Lailah said.

"I will, thank you sister." Castiel said.

"You're welcome. Bye!" She smiled and headed home, she other babies to look after.

Once she was gone, Castiel gave Sam a bath in the kitchen sink. The tub was much too big for the tiny Sam. Sam sat still and let Castiel bathe him. He was then put into a fresh diaper and a sleeper. While he didn't fuss with the bath, he did put up a fuss when it came time for his bottle.

"Come now Sam, you have to eat." Castiel said.

Sam whimpered. He didn't want a bottle, he wanted to find his brother.

"Sam, I promise we'll find him but we need to look after you first." Castiel said.

Sam knew he was right, and to give the angel a break he drank his formula. Castiel praised him and rocked him as he ate. This made him miss Dean all the more. For now, he'd have to deal with Cas literally babying him.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll take care of you. We will get Dean back. Promise." Castiel swore.

Sam looked at Castiel when the bottle was taken away, and he cooed at the angel. He really hoped Castiel was right. He needed Dean now more than ever.

 **Fun Fact: Lailah is a character in my latest book! She looks after the babies in Heaven, and watches over expecting mothers. She's in this fic because she was a good choice!**

 **Until Next Time! *crawls into my Christmas tree, hiding so not to go to the doctor next week* They'll never find me here...**


	3. A Day Out With a Stalker

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So so so so so sorry for all the delays! It's been a little hectic these last few days, and by the time I was able to write, it was too late and I was too tired. So yeah. Forgive me! Real life just seems to love messing with me these days. *headtodesk* Anyways. In other news, I finally got a doctors appointment! Yay! I've had crippling (or hammer) toes for years, but I never went to the doctor for them because they never bothered me. Recently, they've been giving me so much grieve and their pretty painful. So I finally found a place and got an appointment. Yay! My friend and I have a bet going on to see if the doctor is just going to set them (like a broken bone I guess?) or if I need surgery. I say surgery. Every time I have a problem with my bones, I end up on the operating table. So I say surgery. But I won't know until Tuesday. Whoop! I'm rambling and I have reviews to answer! Let's go! When we left of, Castiel fell into his role of mommy! Aw!**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling! Love baby Sammy!**

 **LilimLilin-Thank you my darling! And I apologize for my mistake! I've been researching for my book pretty heavily and I looked up the wrong thing...I'm so sorry! But I love it and I think I can use in an upcoming season 4 AU :)**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you darling! Daddy Dean oh Daddy Dean wherefore art thou?**

 **Mayabird-Not a problem my darling :) Hell well be raised.**

 **NymphRiannon-Indeed! And I haven't decided on what to do with his memory, but I completely agree!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Cas makes a really good mommy :)**

 **NightReader22-Same here! Cas might be in for it *devilish smirk***

 **mycookiegirl-Thank my darling! And yay baby Sammy and mommy Cas! *squee***

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **A Day Out With a Stalker**

Castiel hummed lightly as he made his to the nursery. The last few of days had gone by slowly. He had looked up and down for Dean, researched out the ass, and still took care of Sam. The first day, at least for the first few hours, Sam fussed and cried a little, but he eventually settled when he realized he was going to have to rely on Cas. The other day hadn't been so bad either. More research and taking care of Sam. Sam was a quiet baby, only cooing when Cas talked him. Yesterday the one month old fussed a little more. Castiel couldn't find anything wrong with him, and chalked it down to them being cooped up in the bunker. So Cas, came up with a plan.

He reached the nursery and quietly went inside. He smiled at the sight. Sam was lying on his back with his little arms up, his little owl blankie covering half of him and his face, he was suckling on his Batman pacifier, overall he looked adorable! Castiel took out his phone and snapped a picture. He had been taking pictures since Sam was "reborn" and came under his care.

Sam sensed Cas in the room and he blinked opened his little eyes, and rubbed them with his little fists. He yawned around his pacifier. He looked at Castiel and raised his little arms. Once in the angels arms he was taken to the changing table and changed, and dressed for the day. Castiel then sat down in the plush recliner and fed Sam his breakfast.

"Alright Sam, there we go. So I was thinking." Castiel started, he looked at Sam and saw he was paying attention while eating. "I was thinking that we get out of here and go to the park. We've been cooped up for the last few days and I believe it will do us both some good to get some air."

Sam cooed in agreement around his bottle. While they needed to find Dean, Cas had a point. They had been cooped up here and fresh air would do them both some good. So once Sam was finished with his bottle, Castiel packed up his diaper bag and he was strapped into a stroller. They left through the garage, and headed off to the park.

Castiel was right, the air was refreshing. Sam took a deep breath through his little button nose and exhaled. Once they got to the little park, Cas laid out a blanket and laid Sam on it. Sam stretched and cooed softly.

"Feel better?" Castiel asked with a smile, as he too stretched, he was feeling so much better.

Sam smiled back. He felt loads better.

In The Woods Area of The Park

A man watched in the shadows. He frowned at first. He knew the black haired one was an angel, but why would an angel have a baby with him. Then it clicked. That baby wasn't ordinary. That baby was a hunter, a Winchester. The man's frowned deepened. What had happened to the youngest Winchester? Was he a baby? He read in the newspaper the boy was in a fatal car accident, and then his body disappeared from the hospital, but that was it. He assumed that the angel healed the boy and then both disappeared, but it seems something else happened. But what?

Back With Cas and Sam

Castiel felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. Something was here and watching them. A demon. Over the last hour He watched the park goers carefully on high alert. Sam was fawned and loved over by all of the females that walked by. Some of the males 'awed' a little over the little man. But now they needed to head home. Sam was in danger. Castiel began packing up and put the now sleeping Sam in his stroller, and headed back to the bunker as quickly as he could.

Once he got there, he went through the garage like earlier, then headed for the nursery. He set down the diaper bag and gently took Sam out of the stroller and laid him down in his crib. He took the infants shoes and socks off, then covered him. When Sam was situated, Cas made sure the sigils and symbols in the room were active and working properly. He then headed out and closed the door softly behind him. He went to library and waited with his blade in hand.

The front door opened and shut.

 **Uh oh...wonder who that was lurking about? Oh by the way guys and gal, my first ever novella is available for FREE! Until Tuesday, so go download it and give a read! Support your starving Empress.**

 **Until Next Time! *Wonders what the doctor will say* hmmmm...**


	4. Guess Who? Me! That's Who!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Hey lookie here! An update on time! Whoo! I almost didn't post this. It's only Monday, and I'm already done with this week. The biggest thing that made me mad, is that I had to reschedule my doctors appointment. Now normally this isn't a big deal, but this time it is. One: I waited MONTHS to finally get an appointment (this is due to various reasons), two: Neither my real mom or dad could take the time and tell their bosses that I needed to see a doctor. I get that we need money (who doesn't) but I'm pretty me being in pain is a bit more important (my adopted mom lives in NC while I live in OH, so yeah), three: NONE of my friends stood up and offered a hand...*headtodesk* and four: The universe loves screwing with me...so yeah. A bit frustrated. No wait...understatement...I'm angry! *angry wolf snarl* I now have to put up with the horrible pain until next Monday...Normally pain isn't a problem for me. I have a high threshold when it comes to it. But I've dealt with this for the last few years. Yeah. YEARS! The pain has been bad before but has been spotty. These days, it's like dealing with my ankle when my tendon tore. The pain was terrible. *headtodeskagain* Some one shoot me...Alrighty. I'm done. Sorry for the rant! I needed to get it off my chest. Anyways, when we left off, someone came in the bunker! But who?**

 **spnfanforlife-Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! They better be ready for mommy Cas! Forwards!**

 **Ruby-Thank you darling! Magical writing powers! Just kidding. Writing just comes naturally to me. Onwards to more!**

 **LilimLilin-Thank you my darling! Aw, sometimes the laptop I'm using doesn't like me much. *shrugs* Anyways...I am? AW! *big hugs* That made my night better!**

 **NightReader22-Baby Sammy is too cute ;)**

 **NymphRiannon-Hmmm you might be right ;) And I thought about doing a few for the story, but we'll see!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Thank you as always my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Guess Who? Me! That's Who!**

Castiel woke up dazed and confused. His head ached and so did the rest of him. He went to reach a hand up to his head, but he couldn't. He panicked. His eyes snapped opened, and he looked around. He was still in the bunker, but in the dungeon. He looked down and saw he was tied to a chair. He strained against the chains that bound him. He guessed they were made to hold an angel. He also noticed he was gagged with duct tape. He struggled a bit more and then stopped in another panic. Sam. He was alone and unprotected! He struggled even more.

"Don't even bother angel-boy." A voice said.

Castiel looked up and glared daggers at his captor. A demon managed to slip by him. He remembered what happened.

 _A Few Hours Earlier_

 _Castiel stood in a defensive position, ready to do battle with whatever came through the door. But he had to wonder, how did something get through the door? This place was like the Bermuda Triangle and Fort Knox put together. Unless Dean did this or it is Dean. But Sam told Cas that Dean wasn't at all interested in coming home. But it didn't stop the youngest Winchester._

 _But now, said Winchester was a baby and therefore helpless. He was going to protect him at all costs._

 _"Reveal yourself!" Castiel said._

 _"Now, now. I'm just here to pick up a package." The demon smirked. "Oh by the way. My getting here? I followed you. Yeah. This place is hidden well, but the Men of Letters should've thought about stalkers and small breaches."_

 _"No, you will leave." Castiel snarled._

 _The two looked each other in the eye and then were outside in the blink of an eye. They were engaged in battle, one Castiel couldn't afford to lose. But somehow the demon got the upper hand and he felt pain in his head. He blacked out._

"Don't be so surprised. I'm high powered demon sent by Crowley. He wants the baby." It said.

Castiel snarled behind his gag. There was no way he was going to let some low life demon get his hands on Sam. Crowley was up to something and it wasn't good. He needed to get free from his prison. The demon laughed and disappeared. Suddenly Castiel got an idea. The chains were covered in sigils. These sigils were not strong, they were in fact weak. Any angel even low leveled angels like Cupids, could get free when they figured it out. All he had to do was scratch off one sigil and the others would be useless. So he did just that. Once he was free, he bolted out of the dungeon and got to the nursery. He went in and growled. Sam wasn't in his crib. He then bolted when he heard Sam crying.

He got to the library and got hit with the same pain spell the demon used to knock him out. He groaned and was forced to his knees. He looked blearily at the demon holding a wailing Sam.

'No! I can't black out again! Sam needs me!' Castiel yelled to himself.

But the demon wasn't relenting. Castiel closed his eyes for a moment, he was close to blacking out again, he heard flesh hitting flesh and the painful hold let up. He gasped and panted to catch his breath. The pain subsided when his natural healing abilities kicked in. He stood up and shook himself off. He opened his eyes, and he growled in the back of his throat.

In front of him the demon that attacked him, was dead. Standing before him, crooning softly to the crying baby, was a familiar being.

"Dean?" Castiel asked.

The turned around and smirked.

"Hey Cas."

 **Oh snap y'all! Daddy Dean is in the hizz-house! Wait...what? Okay...anyways, so sorry for the rant! I'm just so angry at people and the universe...not y'all though! I loves you :3**

 **Until Next Time! *Stares at my Christmas Tree because it's pretty and I can't think***


	5. Daddy Dean's Home! Whoo!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Whee! Another chapter on time. Two for two! Lol. Anyways. I apologize once again for the rant...I really needed to get off my chest, and the pains driving me up a wall. I had crippling (hammer) toes, for years, but the pain wasn't bad at all and was really spotty. But now my toes are like screaming at me. Gah! It's like walking around with holes in my tendon again. Yup. I said I had holes in my tendon. It was not pleasant. At all. Take care of your feet and ankles y'all! Anyways. Finally getting warm weather! Whoo! With lots a of rain...damn...*shrugs* So my storyboard is looking full again! Whee! Go check out the upcoming fics! Speaking of stories, my first ever novella is available for FREE until tomorrow! See my profile on where to find it. Download it and support your starving Empress. Anyways. I guess that's it, here we go! When we left off, Dean is back! Oh boy...wonder how Castiel will take it?**

 **spnfanforlife-This made my night my darling! Oh my goodness. I think I died laughing. Thank you darling! Forwards we go!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Poor Cas. Why indeed, guess we'll find out sooner or later!**

 **brihun2388-Oh man my darling. I feel you (I'm only 24). Well, in a different sense. I've been off and on a operating my whole life. The pain isn't really an issue unless I leave it alone too long (after surgery sometimes bothers me too but I can sleep it off), and this problem was left alone too long. Hopefully I won't have to reschedule it this time. If I do, someones getting salted and burned! Baby Sammy! *squee* And daddy Dean! Oh boy!**

 **NymphRiannon-Yay! Dean's home! Cas probably would've flipped out a little, and Dean probably would've destroyed the world. Or came close.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Daddy Dean's Home! Whoo!**

Dean gently rocked and cooed to Sammy. He needed his baby to calm down. Yes he knew this was his Sammy. Being a demon or a Knight of Hell rather, had it's perks. He knew right off the bat that this was his Sammy. He had been trying to get home for days since he read about Sam being a fatal car accident and then his body disappearing from the hospital. He feared that Crowley or another demon got to his body and made off with it. But then to his shock, somehow Crowley got wind of Sam coming back and sent a demon to fetch the baby no matter the cost. Dean followed the demon home and found the scene before him. He then took the demon out, and now was comforting his baby. He smiled. He had forgotten how tiny Sammy was.

"Shhh baby boy. I got you, daddy's got ya. I'm here." Dean cooed.

Sam calmed down to hiccups and snuggled into the familiar warmth of his Dean.

"Hey baby." Dean said with a smile.

Sam cooed sleepily at Dean. This whole ordeal wore him down despite already having his nap. He was glad Dean was home, but what now? He couldn't exactly research on ways to cure him. Sam looked at Dean's arm and cooed in surprise softly to himself. The Mark which had been glowing in Dean's anger was silent and the air Sam was sensing, was calm. It was almost if though as taking care of Sam soothed the demon inside of Dean and sated The Mark. Sam snuggled back into his brother and yawned.

"Aww, someone's a sleepy baby." Dean cooed. "Castiel where are his bottles?"

"In the kitchen. Dean, are you well you?" Castiel asked, he was a little on edge right now and didn't want to take the chance the Dean could kill Sam.

"I'm me and fully in control." Dean said heading to the kitchen with the angel hovering close by, just in case.

Dean grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and put in the microwave for a few seconds. He then sat down with the baby in his arms and fed him. It reminded Dean when Sam was a baby the first time. Dean smiled at the memories. If this was permanent, Sam was going to get the normal he wanted. Dean smiled and talked softly to little guy. The Mark on his arm and his demon side had silently fell to sleep. They were satisfied now. Later they may want blood, but for now, holding Sammy and feeding him, he was okay. He was home, he had his baby back, he was okay.

Castiel watched with close eye as Dean spoke softly to Sam and fed him. When the bottle was empty, Dean flung a dish towel over his shoulder then burped Sam. He took the cloth wiped Sam's mouth. Castiel then followed Dean to the nursery where he breached the sigils and symbols, and went inside.

'That's how the demon got in. Dean must've been here before in the last few days and breached the sigils. Either that or he's that powerful as a Knight of Hell.' Castiel thought.

Dean got Sammy changed and ready for bed for the night in a swift movement. Dean then laid Sam down in his crib and placed the Batman pacifier in the baby's mouth and watched him suckle on it. He covered Sam with his little owl blankie and kissed his forehead.

"Night Sammy." Dean whispered and grabbed the baby monitor while making sure the main one was turned on.

Castiel followed him to the library and motioned for the angel to sit down. Castiel did and narrowed his eyes when Dean chuckled.

"You can lower your hackles there pussy cat. I come in peace." Dean said.

"For how long? You're still a demon and have The Mark." Castiel said with a slight growl.

"Cas, I'm alright now. Sammy sated The Mark." Dean said.

"How? He's only but a baby." Castiel asked.

"I don't know. I figure it's because I've always taken care of Sammy, that it's second nature." Dean said with a shrug.

"I see. This needs more research, and I will be here to observe." Castiel said.

"Whatever dude." Dean said getting back up and heading to the nursery.

Dean sat in the rocking chair next to the crib, ignore Castiel who sat down in the recliner. Dean put the baby monitor back on the night table behind the crib, shutting them both off. There was no need for them tonight. Dean didn't need sleep now, so he would be watching over his baby.

 **AWWW! Daddy Dean is definitely back! And HA! Mommy Cas is a little jealous, maybe? X3**

 **Until Next Time! *boops y'all on the nose* BOOP!**


	6. Daddy Dean VS Mommy Castiel

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Three for three?! What madness is this?! Lol. Still trying to get back to updating regularly like I used to. Anyways, tonight (until midnight Pacific time) is the FINAL NIGHT to get my first ever novella for FREE! So download it while you can! Support your starving Empress! Anyways. No new Supernatural tonight...*flatlines* Dammit...Oh well. I got my Fallen series to work on. So many angels, so little time. And waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too many plot bunnies. So. Many. Plot. Bunnies. See what happens when I don't get new episodes of our beloved Supernatural? My plot bunnies take over my brain and turn it to mush. My brains are scrambled eggs. I don't even like scrambled eggs. Too tasteless and bland for me. I never really cared for eggs in the first place anyways. I prefer my eggs in cake. Mmmmmm cake. Love cake. Want cake. Too lazy to bake...lol. I'm rambling. Sorry y'all! Scrambled egg brains. Anyways. I came up with a story earlier, in which Sam and Dean are born as dogs and live with Castiel and Gabriel. Sam runs away after finding out what happened to his and Deans parents. Dean tries to find him and does, but Sam has been hurt badly and may not make it. Dean howls to the Heavens and suddenly their humans learning to adjust to their new life. So...yay or nay? I played it out, and it's adorable and funny. Whoop! Better get going! When we left off, The Mark is sated by baby Sammy? D'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww!**

 **spnfanforlife-Better behave Daddy Dean, she means business! Lol. Onwards my darling!**

 **Ruby-Aw my little demon! *hugs* Don't you cry no more! Normal is overrated. Besides I can't cry either, I'm a dark angel (who loves shifting into a wolf). Thank you my darling!**

 **LilimLilin-Aww! *hugs* It's okay my little demon! I shed a tear or a bunch writing this, and I'm the author/dark angel! Thank you my darling!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Thank you darling! Castiel will be keeping a close eye on Dean.**

 **NymphRiannon-XD Castiel will be keeping a very close eye on Dean! And yeah, he's jealous.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Daddy Dean VS Mommy Castiel**

Castiel awoke with a jerk. Something was wrong. He fell into suspension! Angels didn't sleep but to recharge the fell in a state of suspension if you will, and are usually aware enough to their surroundings, but Castiel fell into a deep state. He looked to the crib and noticed Sam was missing! He jumped up and looked around the nursery and couldn't find the baby, nor Dean!

"Dean." Castiel whispered and bolted out of the nursery.

He heard voices coming from the library and he rushed to the library with his blade in hand. He stopped when he saw the scene before him. Dean was talking to the baby. Sam was in his car seat that was on top of the table babbling to Dean. Dean answering Sam. Sam still had his memories and such, but like ordinary babies, his thoughts were erratic and not coherent. One minute Sam would be there, and then next the baby side of him would take over.

"Oh yeah? What else?" Dean asked the baby.

Sam babbled as if he was really talking to Dean. "Da da da beee mam da!"

"I see. I'll keep that in mind." Dean winked at the baby.

Sam giggled. It was obvious the baby side of Sam was in control. Sam looked over at Castiel and cooed at him with a gummy smile.

Castiel returned the smile, and then glared at Dean who was growling lowly in his throat. Castiel could hear his thoughts and they screamed MINE!

"Morning Cas." Dean smirked.

"Morning Dean." Cas glared.

"MA MA!" Sam giggled.

Dean laughed and gently tickled the baby. Sammy giggled and shrieked.

Castiel shoved Dean out of the way and looked over Sam. Sam looked at Castiel confused and patted his cheek with a tiny hand as if Sam was trying to comfort the angel, and say he was okay. Castiel smiled a little and understood what Sam was saying. Sam cooed at him, then looked at Dean and cooed at him while waving his little arm. He was trying to tell Dean and Castiel to behave themselves. The demon and angel laughed.

"Alright Sammy, we'll behave." Dean said.

Sam cooed as if to say, "Good."

Throughout the day Dean took care of Sam with Castiel constantly glaring and hovering over him. Castiel took Sam after his nap and avoided Dean. That didn't end well. Their theory was right. Taking care of Sam sated the Mark. When Castiel took Sam and avoided Dean, Dean took off and with The Mark begging for blood. Lots of it. Castiel found the demon and brought him home. Castiel had to knock Dean out, and placed in his bed. He then got Sam and laid the baby on Dean's chest. Castiel watched as Dean unconsciously wrapped his arms around the baby and woke up softly cooing him. But the angel was still very weary, and didn't like demon Dean being nearby, or close to the baby.

While Sam was napping in his playpen in the library, Dean and Castiel researched on a way to make Dean human again. Dean looked at Castiel and cleared his throat. When Castiel looked at him, Dean glared hard at him.

"Look Cas. Sam is my baby. I can take care of him." Dean said.

"I will be taking care of him. You will research on how to be rid of The Mark." Castiel glared back.

The two growled.

"GAH!"

The two startled and looked over at the playpen where Sam was lying. He giving them both a bitch face with sleepy eyes that said "You both can take care of me, now shut up I'm sleeping!" The baby then yawned and fell back to sleep.

Dean and Castiel laughed, and quietly went back to researching with a truce for now. That and because Sam was sleeping and would be very cranky if he didn't get his full nap in.

Meanwhile In An Unknown Location

"I want that baby! Now go fetch me Sam Winchester!" Crowley bellowed.

His demons startled and took off.

"Your Majesty?" A timid voice asked.

"Yes?" Crowley asked.

"Why do we need baby Winchester?"

"That's for me to know. Now go."

"Yes, your Majesty." The demon bowed and took off.

 **Oh boy. Those two. And no Crowley! Bad!**

 **Until Next Time! *Stares blankly at the wall as the plot bunnies poke my scrambled egged brain***


	7. That Limey Bastard!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the light delay. My head exploded from sinus pressure. Sigh. Stupid weather. Anyways. So today I was kidnapped for cuddles. Yeah. Cuddles. One of my childhood friends came over, tied me up 'lovingly', gagged me silky scarfs, then cuddled me to death. The whole time I was trying so hard not to laugh, but failed. I mean come on! Who gets kidnapped for cuddles? Well...me I guess...but not the point! It's just so...what?! That's what it is. Just what. But still it was nice. I like to snuggle. Who doesn't? Gabe: Did I hear someone wants to cuddle? Me: Oh shit. *runs* Gabe: *catches me* Not so fast there Miss Pancake. I demand cuddles. Me: Oh boy. Gabe: *kidnaps me* Now then Miss Pancake is preoccupied, by me. With cuddles. So everybody I'll be running the show! Aren't you all lucky? Of course you are! Now then. I had a fab-u-lous time with the Winchester boys last night. That Dean. Such a hoot! And dear Sam a Lam. He's always fun to mess with. Me: MMMPH! Gabe: Right. She wants me to start the show now. So when you lot left off, Cas and Dean are having a little lovers spat! How adorable!**

 **spnfanforlife-Gabe: Shit did just get real! *grabs popcorn***

 **brihun2388-Gabe: I would! He's adorable!**

 **elliereynolds777-Gabe: Well Cassy wants to protect Sam and Dean wants his baby all to himself. Hence the lover spat ;)**

 **Ruby-Gabe: Don't they? It's rather adorable!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Gabe: We'll just have to find out!**

 **NymphRiannon-Gabe: HA! Too funny my dear! Smack Crowley like an old dog!**

 **Gabe: Enjoy**

 **Gabe: Join Miss Pancake and Team Free Will on Facebook**

 **Gabe: All mistakes are Pancakes and flames are a no no!**

 **That Limey Bastard!**

"Peek a boo!" Dean said popping out of a hiding spot, making the baby giggle.

Castiel had been keeping a very close eye on Dean the last few days. Even though the Mark was calm Cas wasn't taking any chances. Castiel loved both boys equally, but right now with Dean being a demon and Sam a baby, Castiel really didn't want to take any chances. So he kept a close eye on Dean, even when Dean watched over Sammy while he was sleeping. Although Castiel couldn't complain. The Mark was calm and Dean was acting like his old self. Which was good. It also gave Castiel a chance to research the archives in Heaven on the Mark and how to get rid of it. He didn't really find much, but then again a lot of stuff was lost over the years. He did manage to find a little something.

"Hey Cas. How was the archive hunt?" Dean asked.

"It went well. I may have something." Castiel said.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"We can get rid of the Mark." Castiel said.

"That's good. How do we remove it?" Dean asked, and smiled as Sam babbled like he was asking the same thing.

"I do not know. Some of the lore is missing. I have to dig deeper." Castiel said.

Dean sighed but understood. This was one time where he wished he had the old Sammy. He would tear through the archives and find the answer. While he missed big Sam, he was grateful to still have his Sammy alive and healthy.

"Don't worry. We'll find something. Won't we Sammy? Yes we will!" Dean cooed to the baby, and Sam cooed back.

Castiel gave a small smile. While he still very cautious with Dean, he was glad to see him so carefree and loving. Sam was glad too. The brothers had each other again.

"Now. How about we go get some air huh? Stretch out our legs." Dean asked Sam who replied with a coo.

"Dean I'm not-" Castiel started. The last time he took Sam out for a walk he was nearly taken by a demon.

"We'll be alright this time. Can't live in fear Cas." Dean said.

"Alright." Castiel said. A walk did sound good.

Dean got Sammy ready. He dressed the baby in jeans, socks, and a little thermal. Even though fall was still warm, Dean didn't want Sam to get sick. He also took the baby's jacket just in case. He placed Sam in his stroller and headed out the garage. They walked for a good mile, with Sam babbling along like he was talking. Dean would answer him, like usual. It was cute.

On their way home they ran into trouble. Demons. There were only four of them, but still posed a threat. Sam whimpered, then cried. He could see the actual demon inside the vessel and it scared him.

Hearing Sam cry, Dean's eyes turned black and he smirked evilly. He went to town on the demons. He didn't see the one behind the stroller taking Sammy. When the demons were dealt with, Dean took a deep breath and smiled. The Mark was satisfied it had finally gotten some blood. He looked back and saw the stroller empty. He snarled and the Mark burned. Dean was pissed.

"Crowley. I guess I will be icing your limey ass." Dean snarled demonically.

Castiel was equally pissed, and you don't piss off an angel. Sensing Dean's anger though, it made scared to be honest. To hear him snarl like that, unnerved him.

"Dean. We will find Sam and bring him home." Castiel said.

Dean turned his cold and steel black eyes on the angel. "Damn straight we will."

Meanwhile With Crowley

"Now now baby Moose. Dry those tears, I will not harm you." Crowley said as tried to calm the baby.

"Shall we silence him your Majesty?" A demon.

"Touch Moose, and I will make sure you burn in the coldest fires I can find!" Crowley snarled at the demon.

The demons silenced themselves and made no movements.

"Good. I have a plan for Deano and phase one is complete. I have the bait." Crowley said.

Sam stopped crying and hiccuped. Crowley was up to something he knew it! He and Dean should've iced when they had a chance!

"There now! No more tears. Uncle Crowley has you." Crowley soothed.

Sam hiccuped a little more and then whimpered. He wanted his daddy and Castiel. Like now!

 **Gabe: Uh oh, Crowley boy's in for it! *continues to cuddle me***

 **Until Next Time! Gabe: Look at my little princess all trussed up nice and beautiful! Me: *flattens my wolf ears and growls behind the gag***


	8. Finding Sammy

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm sorry y'all! I wasn't up for writing last night. That and there's that thing called real life that got in my way and my focus was totally gone. I couldn't even focus on my book longer than a few minutes. So yeah. Pfffft. Anyways. Today I went to the movies and saw Zootopia! It was really cute! I liked it. So if anyone has any small children, nieces or nephews, grandkids, it's a cute and really good movie for them! Also, to those who downloaded Secrets and Lies, thank you so much! It's sequel will be available for free this week! I'll keep you all posted. But if you want to be kept up to date or just because you can, you can follow me on Twitter MissPancake9. I update there daily or at least try to too. I also follow back sometimes. So yeah! Give me a twit sometime ;) A few of my older readers have followed me on Twitter, so y'all are more than welcome to do the same. Anyways. Gabriel cuddled me to death! It was nice, but the dude's like a an octopus that doesn't want to let go. He's definitely a cuddle bug. An octopus cuddle bug. Oh boy. Anywho. Finally going to the doctor tomorrow! Yay! And boo. Yay, because I'll finally get my toes fixed, and boo, because who honestly likes going to the doctor? Whatever. I needed a doctor like months ago. So whee! Doctor time! As for the rest of the week, I have no clue what's going on. Friday or Saturday, I'll be going to Indiana to get my brother for spring break. I know I saw him like two weeks ago, but I missed him! Him's my Bubba. Lol. Anyways, I think I babbled on enough, let's get going! When we left off, Crowley has Sammy! No!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Finding Sammy**

With Crowley and Sammy

Sam cried as the demon got closer. He had a bottle in hand with red liquid in it, glowing a little. Sam knew what it was and he didn't want it. Not at all! He was clean and he was staying clean! Even if he had to starve to death! When the demon got closer to the bassinet he wailed and screamed. He wasn't going to drink it, and he was letting this demon have it.

"Shh little one, you need to eat so please take the bottle." The demon smirked.

Sam let out a piercing scream and heard a growl in the room. At first he thought it was Dean, but then he remembered Dean didn't really know where he was. Neither did he. He really wished he did. He wanted to go home, like right now. He wanted his Dean. But for now, he'll have to settle with Crowley.

"What are you doing?" Crowley demanded.

"F feeding the baby s sir." The demon stammered.

"Did I ask you to feed the baby?" Crowley asked.

"N no sir." The demon said.

"What's in the bottle?" Crowley snarled. He knew, but wanted to hear it from the demon.

"Blood. Demon blood." The demon gulped.

"You will not feed him blood! It'll kill him! Get out of my sight, before I dismember you!" Crowley shouted.

The demon disappeared quickly. Crowley shook his head muttering to himself about how some demons were so stupid they were practically human sometimes. He went to the bassinet he kept in his throne room, to keep an eye on the baby, though he stepped out for one moment to handle something, and what do you know. Trouble. He gently picked Sam up and rocked him.

"There there, baby Moose. Despite what you think, I don't hurt infants or children. Just the adults." Crowley soothed. "I wouldn't dream of hurting you the way you are now. I'm not that heartless."

Sam calmed down and hiccuped. For some reason he believed Crowley. He had never seen him harm an infant nor a child. Something also told him that Crowley was telling the truth. At least the demon and the blood where gone. He really would rather die than go back to being a blood addict. Plus Crowley said drinking blood would kill him! Demon blood was powerful, and he knew it could make an adult really sick. But an infant or child. He didn't want to think about that anymore.

"There we go darling. No more tears." Crowley said drying Sam's face with a handkerchief.

Sam fussed a little when Crowley cleaned his face, but hey, what baby like having his or her face cleaned. Face clothes were evil in their eyes, for some odd reason.

"Alright. How about a real bottle, with some milk, hmm?" Crowley asked.

Crowley held the bottle to Sam and saw the hesitation. He knew why Sam was hesitating, but he knew Dean would at least let him see the light of day before he killed him if took care of Sam.

Sam hesitated and then took a small sip. He then realize Crowley was right. It was just plain milk, so he ate. Dean was a powerful demon and would probably the world if he died. So he forgot starvation, and ate. It wasn't bad. He noticed that Crowley was rocking him. It made him sleepy. He did eventually fall asleep.

With Dean and Castiel

Dean growled and paced some more. It had been two and half days and they still haven't found Sam and it was pissing Dean to know end. In fact the Mark burned so hot, he went out and hunted a wendigo and a pack of werewolves by himself. The Mark was sated by the blood shed, but if they didn't find Sammy soon, Dean probably would go nuts and end the world.

"Dean please calm down." Castiel said.

"I can't! I want my baby and now!" Dean shouted.

"We'll find him. But you need to calm down and help me look. I can't do it by myself." Castiel said.

"Fine." Dean growled.

Dean sat back down and began to look over maps and such while Castiel called Garth back asking if he may have spotted anything. The hunter said no, but he'd keep an out for them and other demons.

"That's it!" Dean said loudly.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"Let's get a demon to tell us where Sammy is." Dean smirked.

The Mark burned in agreement, and with that Dean packed up and got into the Impala. Castiel was reluctant, but went with Dean anyways. He needed to keep an eye on Dean anyways.

"Let's go demon hunting." Dean said with that smirk and gunned it out of the garage.

Dean was going to find his baby and destroy Crowley and all demons involved! No mercy, no nothing!

 **Oh snap y'all! I apologize guys and gals. I forgot to answer your reviews. Sigh. I got them though and they made me smile! Hugs and kisses darlings!**

 **Until Next Time! *eats the rest of my movie candy* Mmmm cookie dough bites...**


	9. Daddy Dean's Getting Closer

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So I went to the doctor, and I do have hammer toes which I will need surgery for, but at a later date. What I wanted to know was, what was causing me so much pain? Well, I have Raynaud's Disease. Google it, and it'll tell you better than me. But for now on, I can't be barefooted in the fall/winter anymore. I have to keep my toes warm or I'll be in pain. So yeah. That really sucks. I don't like wearing socks. I like being barefooted. But until it gets warmer, I have to suck it up and deal. As for the hammer toes, I'll be taking care of those too, but my parents want to discuss when a good time for me to have surgery is. I'll be down and out for like six weeks. I know they want to get it done after Easter, but I don't know when after Easter though. I'll find out soon though. If not, I'll call sometime next month. Anyways. Is Supernatural back yet? No? Damn. I need new episodes! Like right now! Lol. You know Supernatural runs yours life when...XD Anyways, let's get going my darlings! When we left off, Dean is not a happy demon! Better watch your back Crowley!**

 **spnfanforlife-Hehehe! Poor nameless unimportant demon. Onwards we go my darling!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Dean would definitely end the world if he doesn't get Sammy back.**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling!**

 **NightReader22-Oh no! Better kill something Crowley! XD The world needs to run, daddy Dean is ticked.**

 **NymphRiannon-The world might cease to exist! Run!**

 **elliereynolds777-GO DADDY DEAN! I bet if someone gave Crowley a hug, he wouldn't be so mean.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or follow me on Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Daddy Dean's Getting Closer**

Dean snarled and twirled his knife. He plunged it into the demon again and smirked. He wiped off the blade off and twirled it around again. He walked around the room. He promised he wait for Castiel, but he needed to know where his baby was and like now. So he figured it wouldn't hurt to just "play" with the demon while he waited.

 _A few hours earlier_

 _Dean got tired of researching and getting no where. So while Castiel was looking away he snuck away and got into the Impala. He used his demon senses to find another. When he did, he locked onto the demons location and went to retrieve him. The two demons fought with one another, when Dean found him._

 _"What do you want with me?" The demon asked._

 _"I want my baby, and you're going to tell me where he is." Dean smirked._

 _"Dream on Winchester." The demon snarled._

 _"We'll see." Dean's smirk grew darker._

 _He locked the demon down and took him to an old warehouse about an hour away from the bunker. Nobody had used the warehouse in years, so it was perfect. When he got there, he dragged the demon inside and locked him again, and began his torture. He had to admit, the demon had guts and was tough. But he would get what he wanted._

 _He groaned when his phone rang and answered it. He groaned even further when it was Castiel demanding to know where he was. Dean told him and Castiel demanded he stay put. He was coming. Dean hung up and went back to his mission._

 _Present_

Castiel made it to the warehouse. He would've zapped to the place, but Dean didn't specify which warehouse he was at, so he heard to search all the ones close to the bunker. When he found the one with Dean he went in and gasped. The demon was heavily damaged and sobbing. Dean was snarling, his eyes black and deadly, and he was covered in blood.

"Final chance. Going once, going twice-" Dean started.

"Dean!" Castiel exclaimed.

"Not now Cas!" Dean shouted to him. "Now then, answer me now or I'll keep my promise and put you out of your misery!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you! Please, no more! No more!" The demon begged finally having enough with the torture.

"Finally. Now, where's my baby?" Dean asked.

The demon told them and Dean killed him anyways. The demon was of no more use to them, so he got rid of him. They headed to get Sam back. This time, Dean might not be so forgiving towards Crowley. He might even kill him.

Meanwhile with Crowley and Sammy

Crowley watched Sammy as he slept in between reading a few paragraphs of his book. Crowley realized the infant was smaller than he should've been. Sam should be a little bigger, and Crowley wondered if Sam was born early. Moose was huge in his last life, but now he was so small. It was quite strange. He was brought out his musings when the infant fussed for a minute, and settled back into sleep.

"Sir?" A voice asked.

Crowley groaned. While he kinda wanted Sam to wake up and keep him company, he was enjoying the silence.

"Lower your voice! The baby is sleeping!" Crowley whispered harshly.

"Sorry sir." The demon whispered. "Sir, what is the plan exactly?"

Crowley rolled his eyes. His demons were quite nosy at times. It really annoyed him.

"That's for me to know. Now, go and finish your job! Now!" He demanded softly.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir!" She whispered and bolted to finish her cleaning.

"Demons. Almost worse than children." Crowley scoffed softly.

He went back to reading and Sam watching. Dean would be there soon. He knew it. But he arrived he wanted to get some reading in. This was a good book and he wanted to finish it.

 **Oh damn Dean! He's getting closer to getting his baby back ;) Now then, I'm going to take my sockies off and stick my feet in a tub of hot water.**

 **Until Next Time! *runs around barefoot* NO SOCKIES!**


	10. Bringing The Baby Home

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know. I suck. I'm sorry! I literally for the life of me, couldn't concentrate. On anything. I typed like one paragraph and my focus slipped so hard, I forgot about this. I blame the weather. At least it's getting warmer! Whee! Warm spring weather! But I kinda want it to be summer. I don't want to wear my socks! I really don't like wearing socks. But now I have too, thanks to Raynaud's. It sucks! I love being barefooted...Alright. I'm done whining for now. Anyways. Oh my glob y'all! I'm almost at sixty followers on Twitter! Oh my gosh! It's mostly other authors and such, but oh my gosh! I'm freaking out! I'm so happy :) If any of y'all would like to be apart of my Twitter family and keep up with me in my daily adventures, what's going on with latest book, get writing tips, or just because you can, then give me a follow! I usually follow back. My name's MissPancake9. If you have followed me on Twitter, then HI! Lol. Let's get going shall we? I think I rambled on enough. When we left off, Daddy Dean is on the way! Go man go!**

 **spnfanforlife-GO MAN GO! Nope he hasn't! Crowley better run. Daddy Dean is not happy at all. Forwards and onwards my darling!**

 **elliereynolds777-I gave him a big hug! He wasn't too pleased, but he liked it, I know it! And aw, thank you! I always have an issue with my feet...I don't know why...hmm..oh brownies! Nomnomnomnom! I was half in love with demon Dean, and half not. But that's just me. And don't worry! They'll be reunited! And maybe...we'll soon find out.**

 **NypmhRiannon-Crowley is in for a world of pain if Sam is not returned to him safely. I sure hope he's wise to return him...**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook, and me on Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Bringing The Baby Home**

Crowley hummed as he bathed the tiny infant in a basin of warm water. The little guy was a blushing bright red at the King of Hell himself bathing him. But Sam needed a bath. Crowley killed a demon for disobeying and some of the blood splattered onto him. Scared the hell out of Sam. Sammy really wanted to go home now. He wanted to go home and forget this all happened and sleep. Sleep for a week. Maybe talk to his brother a little, dabble with Cas, go for a ride in the Impala.

Crowley finished bathing the baby and dried him off. He then put a fresh diaper on him and a sleeper, which made Sam think it was nap time or night time. Which ever. He couldn't tell honestly. It was like living in the bunker. There were no windows, so sometimes it was hard to tell if was day or night, unless he looked at his phone. But he couldn't now, since he was a baby.

"There we go darling. All nice and clean." Crowley said.

Crowley picked up the baby and sat down with him in his lap on his throne.

"So Moose, what happened to you huh?" Crowley asked, even though he knew he wouldn't get an actual answer.

Sam looked at Crowley and babbled. Knowing Crowley wouldn't get an answer from him. For all Crowley knew, Sam could be telling him he was run over by a three headed squirrel driving a train full of fruits.

"I see. Must've painful." Crowley said playing along.

If Sam could laugh without problems he would. Babies his age could laugh but he still needed to breathe too. He continued to babble until the two heard a ruckus going on outside.

"Sounds like Dean is here." Crowley said.

Sam placed in the bassinet and Crowley sat back on his throne acting like nothing happened. The door burst open and Dean with Castiel stepped in.

"Crowley. I believe you have something of mine, and I want him back." Dean smirked.

"Deano. I will return Moose. On one condition." Crowley said.

"What could possibly want Crowley?" Castiel asked.

"I want Dean to join me as my right hand. He is a Knight of Hell, and I need him to dominate the world." Crowley said.

"No deal. Now give me baby." Dean growled.

"No deal, no Moose." Crowley said.

"DAH!" Sam cried from the bassinet.

"Sammy! I'm here baby boy!" Dean called to him.

"Release him Crowley." Castiel growled.

"No." Crowley said.

"Fine then. You asked for it." Dean snarled, the Mark was burning angrily and his eyes were stone cold black.

Crowley rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Demons came rushing in. Dean smirked again and went to town. Castiel was focused on Sam, and while the others and Crowley were distracted, he grabbed Sam and disappeared back to the bunker. He made the wards and sigils were working.

Sam was whimpering and babbling at Cas. He was worried about his daddy.

"Shhh Sam. Shh. It's alright. I got you now. You are home safe and sound." Castiel soothed.

Sam let Castiel care for him and perked up when he heard his Dean.

"What the Hell Cas?! You coulda warned before you left." Dean said.

"I was protecting Sam." Cas said simply.

Sam reached out for Dean and Dean took him from Cas, and cradled him.

"Sammy! My baby! I got you. Daddy's here, daddy's got you." Dean cooed.

Sam cooed happily back and snuggled into his daddy. He was home. His daddy was home. Castiel was home. Everyone was home, safe and sound. He was glad.

"Dean, we still need to deal with Crowley." Castiel said.

"And we will. The sooner the better. Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam looked up at his daddy and titled his head to the side like a puppy. "Eeh?"

"What do you say to a little road trip to see your Aunt Jody?" Dean asked.

"Nah!" Sam said. He needed to help his daddy!

"Sammy, baby. I can't take you with us. It's too dangerous." Dean said.

Sam teared up a little. "Gah!"

"No Sammy. You're going to Jody's." Dean said.

"Dean, perhaps Jody could come here? I mean, she could look after Sam while take care of things. I think Sam would feel better if he were home." Castiel suggested.

Dean agreed but before he called Jody, Dean got Sammy fed and dressed for bed. Once Sam was down for the night, Dean dialed Jody.

 _"Hey Dean, what's up?"_

"Hey Jody. I was wondering if you could come to the bunker. I need you for something." Dean said.

 _"Sure. Let me get packed and I'll be there. What do you need me for?"_

"I'll explain when you get here." Dean said.

 _"Alright. I'll be there by morning."_

"Thank you Jody." Dean said.

 _"No problem. See ya boys."_

"See ya." Dean said and hung up.

He was going to have one hell of a time explaining everything to Jody when she gets here. And he means hell in the literal sense.

"This will be fun." He muttered to himself.

He settled into the nursery and kept his vigil over his baby. He was going to end this. Once and for all.

 **Oh boy. Wonder how Jody's going to react to a demon Dean and a baby Sammy...hmmmm**

 **Until Next Time! *wants to take my socks but can't, so I'm a sad wolf* The struggle is real.**


	11. Big Sister Comes To Play

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Lookie lookie! An update on time! Whee! Lol. Anyways. Finally got a chapter for my first Fallen series book finished after like a week of chaos causing plot bunnies, and no focus...pffffft. Anywhozzles, I've almost reached seventy followers on Twitter in one day! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! I'm freaking out but I'm so happy! *squee* Y'all are still welcome to follow me too if you wish. I welcome everyone :) Anyways. Watching Up while writing this. Up. Yeah. It's a better love story than Twilight! Lol! I couldn't resist XD But still. I love this movie. My favorite Disney movie however is Hunch Back of Notre Dame and Big Hero 6. Yeah. Saw the promo for when Supernatural returns! AH! Shit's about to get real y'all! I can't wait! Need new episodes, like right now. I'm dying...so much need...*flatlines* Still haven't forgiven Cas. Probably won't for a long time. Assbutt. Maybe I should fix that episode. What do y'all think? I would still angry at him though. So much anger. I hope Castiel/Lucifer knows that I'm the Empress of the Darkside and I will kick his behind. Anyways. Let's go my darlings! When we left, Dean called a babysitter for Sammy and will be heading off to take on the King of Hell. Oh boy.**

 **NymphRiannon-Crowley's in for it! Jody's reaction will be funny, and Charlie would spoil the Hell out of him!**

 **Ruby-Daddy Dean has his baby back!**

 **NightReader22-Sammy's home and Jody gets to mother him! Yes!**

 **spnfanforlife-*joins you* Dean's gonna get it, Dean's gonna get it!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Poor baby Sammy. He's alright though. And Jody! She's going to be a great mother figure Sam!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Big Sister Comes To Play**

"Dean! Castiel! I'm here!" Jody called as she entered the bunker.

"Hello Jody." Castiel greeted.

"Castiel. Where's Dean and Sam?" Jody asks setting her bag down.

"Dean is getting Sam ready." Castiel said.

"Getting Sam ready? Is Sam alright? He's not sick again is he? Is he hurt?" Jody asked.

Before Castiel could reply, Dean come into the library with a freshly bathed and changed Sammy, who was cooing and babbling to his daddy.

"Hi Jody." Dean smiled.

"Hey Dean." She said and hugged him mindful of the baby in his arms. "Who's the little guy?"

"It's Sammy." Dean said.

Jody looked at Dean and saw he was serious. She demanded to know what happened and Dean told her. He left out the part where he's a demon and such, but he sighed in relief when Jody took the bait and believed him. She asked if she were here to watch him, and Dean told her yes. That he needed someone to look after Sammy while he dealt with Crowley. Jody took the baby and she melted. Sam was a cutie as an adult, but as a baby he was down right adorable! She couldn't help but coo at him and smother him with her motherly instincts.

"Alright, this morning I got Sammy all checked out with a doctor whose a hunter, so he won't ask questions. His numbers on the fridge, along with a list of Sammy's allergies. All his bottles are in the fridge. The nursery is three doors down to the left of the stairs on right side of the kitchen." Dean babbled on.

"Dean-"

"Sammy's had his breakfast and will probably be ready for nap in a few hours, he also had a bath-"

"Dean-"

"He likes to babble too, so talk to him. It makes him happy-"

"DEAN!"

"What?" Dean asked.

"I got this. It's not my first rodeo. Now you better get going, the sooner you take care of Crowley, the sooner you can back." Jody said.

Jody was right, but Dean was reluctant to leave his baby so soon. But he needed to deal with Crowley, and the sooner the better. He kissed Sam's forehead and cooed bye to him, then he and Cas took off. Jody looked at the baby in her arms and smiled as Sam gave her a gummy smile. Sam was so adorable! It made her miss her own son, but for the time being she could at least mother Sam.

"Hi Sam." Jody smiled as she sat down in one of the chairs in the library.

"Bee" Sam cooed.

Jody chuckled. She sat and talked to Sam and he 'talked' back. They 'talked' to each other when the door to the bunker opened. Jody swiftly put Sam in his play pen in the living room and told to be as quiet as he could. Sam cooed in understanding and watched Jody. He hoped she would be alright. Jody went to see who it was and pulled out her gun as she got closer to the stairs.

"Hello?! Sam? Dean? It's Charlie!" The person called.

Jody put her gun away and sighed. She hadn't met Charlie, but Sam told her about her a few times. She watched as Charlie came in and then was startled to see her.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Charlie. Are you a friend of Sam and Dean?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. More like their adopted mother. I'm Jody." Jody introduced.

"Yes. I mean I heard of you, but it's nice to meet you!" Charlie said with a smile. "So are Sam and Dean here? We're suppose to be having a slumber party."

Jody explained what was going on and lead Charlie to the living room where Sam was. When Charlie got a look at the baby in the play pen playing with his little naked toes, she squealed and took a ton of pictures. She picked Sam up and cooed at him.

"Ah! Sam you are adorable! Look at you!" Charlie cooed. "You were hot as an adult, but as a baby you are just too cute!"

Sam cooed and babbled to Charlie who was eating it up and talking back to him.

"Charlie, can you look after him while I get lunch ready and his nap time bottle?" Jody asked.

"Of course I will be happy too!" Charlie said happily.

"Alright. Holler if you need me." Jody chuckled.

"We will, won't we Sam? Yes we will! Yes we will!" She cooed.

Sam giggled. Charlie was a funny person. He was happy she was here.

Meanwhile With Dean and Cas

Dean was having a ball slaying Crolwey's pathetic army. Castiel wasn't doing too bad, but wasn't enjoying the blood shed like he was. The Mark was glowing and burning happily as the blood was shed. They reached the throne room and Dean smiled. He opened the doors and walked in like he belonged there.

"Hey, Crowley. Miss me?" Dean smirked.

"Dean." Crowley snarled.

"Now now. Be nice. We're suppose to be friends." Dean said.

"We were, then you hurt me." Crowley said.

"Poor baby." Dean cooed to him.

Dean went up to Crowley and held him down while Castiel came up with his blade in hand. Castiel didn't really enjoy slaughtering things, but Crowley had this coming for a long time now.

"I've been waiting to send you back to Hell." Castiel said.

Crowley tried to leave but it was no use. He couldn't go anywhere.

"Good bye Crowley." Castiel said.

And it was all over. At least they thought so.

 **Charlie! Yeah, I added her. For more shameless fluff. It worked! Only a few chapters left!**

 **Until Next Time! *checks my Twitter* OH MY GOODNESS! 67 followers?! *dies***


	12. Family Sticks Together

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So so so sorry for the delays again! I got so busy within the last few days. Real life and such. Then I totally forgot about daylight savings and didn't realize how late it was. So yeah...I sowwy! Don't kill me! *hides* Anyways. Yesterday while out and about, I heard that our beloved Supernatural has been renewed for it's twelfth season! *happy wolf howls* That's so awesome! I'm really excited and so happy for our SPN brothers and sisters! I wonder what season twelve will bring? Hmmmm. Only time will tell! But I'm still excited and I can't wait to see how the rest of season eleven will play out. I also got a Doctor Who coloring book that I've been coloring in like mad since I got it. Coloring. Because I can. Lol. Anywho. I got up to seventy five followers on Twitter! *more happy wolf howls* This is great! Oh! I before I forget. Revenge and Love the sequel to Secrets and Lies is available for FREE until Tuesday! So if you loved the first novella, then you'll love this one! Download and enjoy it! As for the other two, I will make them available again for free, but I have to wait until April. So sometime next month, I can have them become available for free again for like a week. But for now, get the sequel and enjoy it! As for reviews, I got all of them, but I will answer the next set of them. But the ones for last chapter, were all great and I loved them! So many of you asked the same question, and it might be answered in this chapter, so let's go shall we?! When we left off, Charlie came to play! Whee!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Family Sticks Together**

Dean pulled into the garage and parked his beloved Impala in it's usual spot. He shut off the car and bolted into the bunker. He had been away from his baby for hours and he didn't like it. So he got the job done as fast as he could, then rushed home. Castiel went to Heaven to continue his research on how to get rid of the Mark but said he would be back by tonight. He trusted Jody to keep an eye on his Sammy but he was the dad. He needed to be with his son. The Mark was still burning and he needed his Sammy to help calm him down. He said a quick hello to Jody as he passed the library to living room.

When Dean got to the living room he smiled at the sight. He took out his phone and snapped a picture.

"I don't think The Hobbit is age appropriate kiddo." Dean smirked.

Charlie stopped reading and looked at Dean in the doorway. She smiled and put the book down. When Sam had woken up from his nap, he was fussy and cranky. Charlie remembered that Sam had loved reading in his spare time, so she grabbed her The Hobbit copy which she always carried with her, and laid on the couch with the baby on her chest, and she read to him. He calmed down and enjoyed Charlie reading to him.

"Hey bitch! Everything okay now?" Charlie asked carefully sitting up with Sam in her arms.

"Yup. Everything's all good. What are you doing here anyways? Did Jody call you?" Dean asked.

"No. We were suppose to have that sleep over we planned, remember?" She asked.

Dean thought back and remembered when Charlie called before Dean turned into a Dean. Charlie had demanded a sleep over to cheer Sam up a little since he was off and such. Dean at the time it would be fun and agreed to it. Between everything, he had totally forgotten.

"I remember now. So, how's my little man doing?" Dean asked.

"I think he misses you. He was a little cranky when he woke up from his nap." Charlie said with a smile.

She handed the baby over to his daddy and watched as Sam smiled and cooed at him behind his Batman pacifier. Dean rocked him gently and cooed back. Charlie thought it was adorable.

"Let's go see what Jody's up too." Dean said.

Charlie nodded and followed Dean out to the library. Jody jumped up and pointed her gun at Dean. Dean moved his arms around Sam to shield him.

"Jody what are you doing?!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Give me the baby." Jody growled.

"No." Dean snarled.

"Give me the baby." Jody demanded.

"Guys stop! You're scaring Sam!" Charlie yelled.

Sam was whimpering under Dean's arm and started to cry. He didn't like the tension in the air and he didn't want anyone to get hurt. It was scaring him since Dean was a powerful demon and Jody was only human.

"What's going on?! I sensed Sam's distress." Castiel demanded.

"Why didn't you say Dean's a demon?" Jody asked Castiel.

"What?!" Charlie exclaimed.

Sam let out a wail. He was tried of this and wanted everyone to calm down.

"Alright enough!" Dean shouted. He gently rocked Sam and cooed to him. "It's okay baby boy. It's okay. Everything's alright. It's all good. Shhh. There we go."

Dean and Castiel explained everything. Dean told them the beginning half of the story, and Castiel told the last half. Dean asked Jody how she knew, and she told them that she was a bit bored so she cleaned up Sam's old room a bit and read his journal that had been left open on his desk. She apologized for that. She didn't want to pry, but she felt something was off with the story of Sam being a baby, and knew there was more to the story. So she a bit of the journal and found that Dean was a demon and Sam was hell bent on saving him. In turned out to also be Sam's downfall. Dean sighed and calmly told Jody he and Castiel were working on it, and researching. Castiel then stated that the Mark was sated when Dean was taking care of Sam.

"Well. I'm going to help. I'm going to go home, and pack up a little more, then I will be back." Jody said.

"Jody-" Dean started.

"You also need help with the baby. I'll be back." Jody said in a tone that dared them to say something.

"I'm going to help too! I need to go home and pack a little more as well, but I will be right back! Plus my new baby brother and I need to finish our book, right Sam?" She cooed to Sam.

Sam gave her a gummy smile and cooed. He wanted to finish the book too. He read it before but meant to read it again.

"Alright. Looks we need to make a grocery run then." Dean said.

"Don't worry I'll bring some groceries." Jody said.

"Me too! Oh! And movies, and my game stations!" Charlie said excited.

"What about the LARPing thing?" Dean asked.

"Family's more important." Charlie said. "Peace out bitches! I'll be back!"

Jody and Charlie left to get some more clothes and some groceries. While they did that, Castiel started the research again with the books he brought, and Dean took care of Sammy.

Hopefully the little family can find something, and fast!

 **Oh snap! At least they're still family! And Charlie reading to Sammy, AWWWW! Two chapter left my darlings!**

 **Until Next Time! I want Charlie to come read to come cuddle and read to me...**


	13. The Ultimate Cure

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I got to take my socks off for a bit today! Whee! It was warm enough, that I could go without socks for a bit. But as soon as the sun went down, I had to put them back on. Boo. But hey, I'll take what I can get. Anyways. It's a dark and stormy night. Literally. So I guess I'll write y'all a chapter, and then one for my book. Nothing else better to do on a stormy night. Anyways, if you haven't downloaded Revenge and Love yet, better hurry! Tonight and tomorrow are the last days! So get going! I wish I could get my prequel out, but my cover hasn't been made yet...dammit. Anyone good at photoshop and want to help me out? I really need to get this out! Anywho. I wish I could make It's Never Too Late for free in celebration of Jared's AKF campaign, but I have to wait until next month. Sigh. It's still available for purchase though! It's only a few dollars, so yeah. Let's get going! When we left off, Charlie and Jody now know that Dean's a demon...oh boy.**

 **spnfanforlife-Fluff everywhere! Whee! Forwards my darling!**

 **NightReader22-Me too :) It seems they forgot that a lot now. When Bobby was alive they called or saw him for almost everything. We need Bobby back.**

 **Ruby-Thank you darling! Ugh, I know...I want new episodes now...**

 **NymphRiannon-Oh shit! Baby Sammy keeps Dean happy ;)**

 **elliereynolds777-It's okay darling! Review when you can :) Jody wants to keep an eye on Dean and Charlie thinks baby Sammy is too cute and wants to smother him. Cas definitely misses adult Sam at this point :) Don't worry, no darkness in this story ;)**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Dean needed his baby! And Jody let her cop side out when she reacted to Dean. Everything's fine though.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **The Ultimate Cure**

Dean stirred the creamy treat a little bit more and took the baby spoon, and scooped a little bit of ice cream onto the spoon. He brought the spoon up to Sam and made airplane noises. He smiled when Sammy opened his mouth and cooed. Sammy loved ice cream. He could be hacking out his lungs or throwing up a kidney and he would still down a bowl of ice cream. Dean remembered when Sam went through the Trials and was coughing blood, the only thing he could really get Sammy to eat was ice cream.

"Cee!" Sam babbled.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at his baby. "Alright Sammy, little more."

Sam babbled and opened his mouth. Dean laughed and fed Sam a little more ice cream.

"Dean Michael Winchester! You better not be feeding that baby ice cream!" Jody exclaimed.

"It's only a little bit Jody. Not enough to hurt him." Dean said rolling his eyes.

Jody and Charlie had been crashing at the bunker for a few weeks now. They help research and take care of Sammy when Dean felt the need to go shed blood. When he left to shed blood, Castiel made sure it was supernatural blood he shed, not human. Castiel also went with Dean to keep him in check. Charlie made a good baby sitter. She read to Sam and played with him. Jody made sure that the baby was fed, diapered, and clothed. Everyone played a part with Sam and Sam was a happy, healthy baby.

"Cee!" Sam demanded.

"No more baby boy. Sorry." Dean said.

Sam pulled out his puppy eyes and whimpered. Dean wanted to give in so badly, but when it came to Sam's safety and health the puppy eyes didn't work.

"No more Sammy. I don't want you getting sick." Dean said wiping Sam's face.

Sammy sighed and babbled under his breath. Dean laughed, and cleaned up the dishes. He knew babies could have ice cream, but in very small amounts. The ingredients and all the sugar wasn't good for Sammy and his system. Too much ice cream would make him sick and hurt him in some way shape or form. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Sam.

"Dean I think we found a way to cure you!" Charlie said excitedly as she took Sam out of his high chair and took him into the library.

Jody and Dean followed the cheery girl into the library where Castiel was waiting.

"So, what's the cure?" Dean asked.

"Sam." Castiel said.

"What?" Jody asked.

Castiel explained that he went through Sam's journal and then through a book his Father had hidden away in the deepest part of Heaven. Sam was close to a break through before he died. The book that was hidden away, was Abel's private journal. It told how he figured out to cure Cain of his anger and set him right. But before Abel could cure his brother, he too was killed. Sam and Abel are the same being. Sam had figured that part out. Castiel then told them that Abel had the rest of the solution. Abel was going to extract a little bit of his soul and use the purity to cure his brother.

"The Ultimate Cure as he called it." Castiel said closing Abel's journal gently, it was very old and brittle.

"So Sam himself is the cure?" Jody asked.

"Yes. I can extract a tiny part of his soul and use it to cure Dean." Castiel said.

"But isn't Sam's soul still damaged from Hell?" Charlie asked, since Dean was oddly quiet.

"No. When he was brought back, the damage was erased. But even damaged Sam's soul is always bright and pure." Castiel said.

"No." Dean said suddenly.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"I said no. We are not using Sam's soul! We'll find another way!" Dean exclaimed.

"But Dean-" Jody started.

"No! It's too dangerous! I won't risk Sam that way!" Dean shouted eyes going black.

"Don't I get a say?"

Everyone froze. They looked at Charlie and she looked down at her arms. The baby was gone! They looked towards the entrance of the library and saw Sam, adult Sam standing there. He wasn't mangled like he had been in the accident, his scars were gone, his eyes bright, he was dressed in white clothes. Sam looked good.

"Sammy?" Dean asked shakingly, eyes going back to green.

"Hey big brother, or should I call you daddy now?" Sam smiled brightly, dimples and all.

 **Oh...my...god...Shit has gotten real. Anyways, only one chapter left y'all! By the way, the whole Sam is Abel thing up there, was a little theory I had floating around since The Mark first came into play.**

 **Until Next Time! #It'sNeverTooLate #AlwaysKeepFighting #AKF #Hashtagsomanyhashtags**


	14. A Brother's Bond by Love

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So I downloaded an ovilus app on my phone. To those who don't know, an ovilus is a device used in ghost hunting. This device allows a spirit to communicate with us. Now, I believe in ghosts. I always had, always will. I've had a few paranormal experiences myself. Anyways. My real mom and I have been hearing strange noises lately, and are not sure what causing them. So tonight I'm going to use the ovilus and hopefully get an answer. If it's a spirit, it would explain the noises a little and the cold spots in the room. If it isn't, a neighbor might be screwing with us, or it's just the house settling with the weather getting warmer. But we'll see! I'm going all Winchester on this. Got my phone ready, salt, and other things. But even though I've had experiences and there's been strange noises, logically I know it just could be the house settling or some other thing going on. Anyways! Tonight's the last night to get Revenge and Love for free until next month! So go get it and have a read! With that said, let's get going! When we left off, adult Sam was back! Go Sam! Cure Dean!**

 **NightReader22-Don't worry darling! Baby Sammy will be back!**

 **NymphRiannon-Oh snap! Adult Sammy in the house! Er...bunker.**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you my darling! And I suspected I wasn't the only one. Yup, you called it! ;) Onwards my dear!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Adult Sam was needed :) Sam coming back in white was a must. He forgets he's pure a lot these days. Sammy will always be Dean's baby!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **A Brother's Bond by Love**

"Sammy?" Dean asked again not believing what he was seeing.

"Hey Dean. Good to see you again. Jody, Charlie, and Castiel. Thank you for taking care of me." Sam smiled.

Charlie was nodded like Jody, both crying. Castiel had tears in his eyes, and Dean was torn between crying and screaming. He wanted to cry because was right there, he wanted to scream because technically he was dead. But he also wanted to wrap Sam in his arms and not let go of him, because if he did, he would lose him forever. Dean didn't even realize he had tears running down his face until Sam came up to him and brushed them away. Dean expected his touch to be cold, but it was warm.

"Sammy, you-" Dean started, his brain not able to form any coherent thoughts at the moment.

"It was raining. That night, it was raining. Storming pretty heavily. I was angry and frustrated. I was stupid enough to go out in the rain, but I felt like I couldn't breathe and I needed to get out and clear my head. I wasn't really paying attention and I zoned out for a minute, next thing I knew I hear metal hitting metal and then nothing. I woke up and Castiel was taking care of me." Sam explained knowing his brother was trying to ask about his death.

"You idiot!" Dean sobbed.

Sam smiled sadly. "I needed to to save you Dean. It was looking for you when you went to Purgatory."

"Y-you looked for me?" Dean asked.

"I thought you were dead, and I didn't want to pull you out of Heaven if you were happy." Sam said.

"Sam-" Dean cried.

"I can save you know though. Let me see your arm." Sam said.

Dean let Sam have his arm and watched as Sam placed his hands arm The Mark, and he was glowing more. Dean began to feel lighter, more like himself, he felt better. Sam lifted his hands and The Mark was gone. Sam had did it!

"I saved you. I can rest now." Sam said.

"Rest? Sammy-" Dean started.

"I came back to save you Dean, now that I did, it's time for me to go." Sam said sadly.

"No! Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone Sammy." Dean sobbed.

Sam hugged Dean, who hugged back tightly not wanting to let Sam go. When Sam broke the hug, he placed something in Dean's hand and wrapped his fingers around it. Dean was sobbing and begging him not to go. Charlie and Jody were crying even harder, while Castiel had tears running down his face. Sam wanted to stay but his job was done. It was his time now. He had to go. He would see his brother again someday. He reluctantly let go of his brother and walked towards the light he saw.

"Goodbye big brother. I love you." Sam said.

"Love you too." Dean sobbed.

When Sam disappeared, Dean went to his and howled in pain. His Sammy saved him, but it cost him everything.

"SAMMY!"

A Week Later

Jody placed a bowl of mac and cheese in front of Dean, who was reading or at least trying to read Sam's journal, Dean picked up the spoon and merely picked at the food. Jody and Charlie were still staying at the bunker, they felt Dean needed them. He was barley eating, sleeping. Someone needed to look after him. Castiel had gone back to Heaven and hadn't been back since. Jody and Charlie were worried about the angel and hoped he was okay.

"He eating this time?" Charlie asked washing dishes.

"Picking. But it's something I guess." Jody sighed.

When the dishes were done and put away, they joined Dean in the library and did their own thing while keeping an eye on Dean. Suddenly they heard a flutter of wings, and looked over to see Castiel holding a bundle.

"Cas?" Dean croaked, his voice cracking from not talking.

"Dean." Castiel said. "I have something for you.

The angel came into the library wearing a big bright smile. He handed the bundle to Dean who was confused to Hell. The angel watched as Dean took the bundle was startled when the bundle moved. Dean pulled the blanket down and it revealed a familiar face.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam blinked sleepily at the figure above him, he cooed and smiled when he saw his daddy.

"Castiel, what's going on?" Jody asked.

"God rewarded Sam for all he's done for the world and for his act of bravery. God also knew Sam couldn't leave his brother, so he decided to come back as the two month old we had all been taking care of." Castiel explained.

Dean sobbed out a laugh. His baby was home! He had his baby back!

"Oh Sammy! I'm never letting you go again!" Dean said tearfully. "Welcome home baby boy."

Sam cooed again and snuggled into his daddy. He wasn't letting his daddy go either. He was home to stay.

 ***Sobs and blows nose* Oh man. Don't y'all love happy endings? And baby Sammy's back! Epilogue to come!**

 **Until Next Time! *Prepares for my little ghost hunt***


	15. Daddy and Me

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! This fic is done! And I'm sad honestly. I loved writing this one. Maybe there'll be a sequel. Maybe. Hmmm. Anyways. If you want to know what's coming up next, visit my profile! I got three stories in lying in wait for their debut! The request fic for Miss elliereynolds777 will be up first, and the other two don't have an order. I'll pick which one comes next. But yeah. Go check them out! Anyways, thanks to all faved, followed, and alerted! Y'all are awesome! Thanks to my reviewers! Y'all amuse me XD And special thanks as always to my regular readers/reviewers! I love y'all! *hugs and kisses for all!* So without further ado, let's get going! When we left off, Sam saved Dean and came back! Whee!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter as MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Daddy and Me**

A Few Months Later

Dean jogged while pushing the jogging stroller ahead of him. He could see why Sam liked running so much. It was nice and a good way to stay in shape. Sure he still hunted. But local hunts only and Sam usually stayed with someone he could trust. When he to the park, he stopped and took some deep breathes, then drank some Gatorade that had water in it. Sam once told him that pouring water in Gatorade made it better and it was better for you than water. After catching his second wind, he sat down on the bench and then pushed back the stroller hood to reveal a babbling Sammy.

"Hey baby boy. You doing okay?" Dean asked with an amused smile.

Sam looked at his daddy and gave him a bright gummy smile.

"Yeah, you're all good." Dean chuckled.

Dean took Sammy out of the stroller and placed him in his lap, and started talking to him. Sammy babbling back happily. He was a talker. A quiet Sam was never a good thing. Sam was also a chick magnet. When the ladies jogged or walked by they cooed and fawned over Sam. One girl gave Dean her phone number once he told her he was a single father. She winked and jogged off.

"Sammy you're a total babe magnet!" Dean smiled goofily.

If Sam could roll his eyes he would, instead he gave Dean a cute baby huff of annoyance/amusement. They hung around the park for a bit, then Dean took Sam home. Dean showered and then bathed Sam. Once all clean, they had some lunch and settled into the living room where Dean was playing with his baby. He asked Sam for a color block and Sam would give him the color he would ask for. Sam was bright for an eight month old. But like his soul, Sam would always be bright. They played with block, Dean made goofy faces for Sam to giggle at, Dean watched with surprise and happiness as Sammy crawled to him for the first time. The cuddled on the couch sometime later and fell to sleep with Sam protectively cradled on Dean's chest.

When the two woke up, they had some dinner and settled in Dean's room. Dean scrolled through Netflix and picked out a kid friendly movie. Today there were no hunts, no demons, no angels, no nothing. Just him and his baby. Today was there's.

Today was a daddy and me day. Both Sam and Dean enjoyed it as they enjoy their new lives.

 **Shameless fluff, because I totally can and it's super cute! *squee* Sorry about not answering reviews, I got them, just a little low on time tonight. *hugs and kisses* Remember to visit my profile to see what's coming up next.**

 **See ya in the thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
